dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nishida Toshiyuki
Profile *'Name:' 西田敏行 (にしだ としゆき) *'Name (romaji):' Nishida Toshiyuki *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Fukushima, Japan *'Height:' 166cm *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Talent agency:' Office Koback TV Shows *Doctor X 6 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi SP (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Miss Devil (NTV, 2018) *Paddington Hatsu 4.50 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Segodon (NHK, 2018) as narrator *Doctor X 5 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kohaku (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi SP (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Doctor X 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Doctor X SP (TV Asahi, 2016) *Kazoku no Katachi (TBS, 2016) *Kaseifu wa Mita! 2 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Tsuri Baka Nisshi (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Tamiou (TV Asahi, 2015) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) *Orient Kyuukou Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2015) *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Tokyo ni Olympics o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) *Doctor X 3 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Out Burn (Fuji TV, 2014) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014, ep3) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *TEAM ~Keishicho Tokubetsu Hannin Sosahonbu~ (TV Asahi, 2014) *Doctor X 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) *Akujo ni Tsuite (TBS, 2012) *Suteki na Kakushidori ~Kanzen Muketsu no Concierge~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Chouchou-san (NHK, 2011) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1-2,10-11) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Chichi yo, Anata wa Erakatta (TBS, 2009) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo (TBS, 2009, ep3) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) *Hitomi (NHK, 2008) *Tokugawa Fuunroku (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan 2 (TBS, 2007) *Osama no Shinzo (NTV, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) *Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan (TBS, 2007) *Maguro (TV Asahi, 2007) *Tokumei! Keiji Don Game (TBS, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Tenka Souran (TV Tokyo, 2006) *Jiiji 2 (NHK, 2005) *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika (TBS, 2005) *Misora Hibari Tanjo Monogatari (TBS (2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Jiiji (NHK, 2004) *Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (NHK, 2003) *Musashi (NHK, 2003) *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kogoro Akechi vs Kaijin Nijyuu Menso (TBS, 2002) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Oda Nobunaga (TBS, 1998) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) *Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyo wo (TBS, 1994) *Tobu ga Gotoku (NHK, 1990) *Otoko Darou! (Fuji TV, 1988) *Koibito mo Nureru Machikado (NTV, 1988) *Takeda Shingen (NHK, 1988) *Chocchan (NHK, 1987) as narrator *Byakkotai (NTV, 1986) *Sanga Moyu (NHK, 1984) *Onna Taikoki (NHK, 1981) *Kita no Kazoku (NHK, 1973) TV Show Theme Songs *''Kondo Umarete Kuru to Shita nara'', insert theme for Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan 2 (TBS, 2007) *''Maruku Ikite Mimasen ka'', opening theme for Asakusa Fukumaru Ryokan 2 (TBS, 2007) Movies *Katen no Shiro (Castle Under Fiery Skies) (2009) *Kagehinata ni Saku (2008) *The Magic Hour (2008) *Tsukigami (2007) *The Ramen Girl (2007) *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Maiko Haaaan!!! (2007) *Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanoka-kan (2006) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 17 (2006) *The Uchouten Hotel (2006) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 16 (2005) *Yokkakan no Kiseki/ Miracle in Four Days (2005) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 15: Hama-chan ni asu wa nai? (2004) *Hanochi / Half a Confession (2004) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 14 (2003) *Get Up! (2003) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 13: Hama-chan kiki ippatsu! (2002) *Hi wa Mata Noboru (The Man Behind VHS) (2002) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 12: Shijo Saidai no Kyuka (2001) *Tsuribaka Nisshi: Eleven (2000) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 1-10 (1988-1998) Awards *'45th Television Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor Tiger & Dragon External Links *Official Site *JDorama.com *Japanese Wikipedia *Filmography Category:JActor Category:JSinger